Technical Field
The present invention relates to a microorganism capable of fixing a carbon oxide and performing fermentation and the preparation method and use of the same, especially relates to the use of the microorganism in the production of an organic compound (e.g., an organic acid, and an alcohol). One embodiment of the microorganism is Clostridium tyrobutyricum ITRI02001, deposited at German Collection of Microorganisms and Cell Cultures (Deutsche Sammlung von Mikroorganismen and Zellkulturen GmbH, DSMZ) under the accession number DSM 32077.
Descriptions of the Related Art
As of the early 20th century, microorganisms such as bacteria, yeasts and fungi have been being wildly used in industry to perform fermentation, which converts a biomass material into an organic compound having more economic benefits, such as an organic acid, or an alcohol. Among such microorganism fermentations for the production of an organic compound, the acetone-butanol-ethanol (ABE) pathway is used most wildly. In the ABE pathway of microorganisms, saccharide-containing material (e.g., corns, potatoes, syrups, etc.) can be converted into pyruvate, and the pyruvate can be further converted into acetyl-CoA to produce an organic compound having more economic benefits, such as butyric acid, butanol, and ethanol.
However, the aforementioned process of converting the pyruvate into acetyl-CoA will be accompanied with the release of a carbon oxide (e.g., carbon dioxide) and such release leads to unnecessary carbon loss. It has been known that, if a wild type strain in nature is used in the ABE fermentation process, the conversion from feedstock to product has a highest carbon conversion rate of only about 67%, which leads to a poor yield of organic compound and makes unnecessary cost and resource waste. Therefore, how to increase the carbon conversion rate of the conversion from feedstock to product is a task in this field desired to be solved. One way of solving this task is to further conduct the strain breeding and improvement of the microorganisms to be used in the fermentation process to break the limitation of the heredity characteristics of the microorganisms, and to rebuild the metabolic pathway, inhibit the metabolic shunt or enhance the metabolic flux of the synthetic direction toward the main product, thus to increase the carbon conversion rate of the conversion from feedstock to product.
The present invention is the result of research and development for the above demand. The inventor of the present invention accomplished a method for preparing a microorganism capable of fixing a carbon oxide and performing fermentation. In addition to performing fermentation to produce an organic compound, the microorganism obtained from the method can fix the carbon oxide releasing from the fermentation, recapture the carbon oxide into the fermentation process again. Therefore, the carbon resource would be used more effectively and the unnecessary carbon loss would be reduced, even the requirement of approximately zero carbon loss could be reached.